


Mantle

by PhantomSpade



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Past Character Death, Succeeding, Trust, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Set between season 2 and season 3."I have something important to tell ypu, Kaldur'ahm.""What is the matter, my king?"Arthur could only give his former protege a tired smile as he said the next words."I will no longer be Aquaman."





	Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> Young Justice (c) DC Comics, Greg Weisman.

How many years has it been since Kaldur had been in his old home of Atlantis? 

' _Not long enough._ ' Yet, even as he thought that, the young man had missed going through the depths of his beloved city. When he went undercover as a mole for the Light a few years ago, Kaldur had to betray everyone's faith and love for him to keep up with the charade. He didn't like doing it, but it was the only way Dick had planned. 

But while they had put a stop to the Light and the Reach's collaboration, a life was lost in preventing the world's end. And it haunted Kaldur to no end like everyone else. 

"Hello there, Kaldur!" Kaldur smiled at the sight of his best friend coming up to him with open arms. As soon as Garth was within his reach, both men wrapped themselves in a hug. 

Garth was one of the people who renewed their trust in Kaldur after they had learned the true nature of his "betrayal". It warmed Kaldur's heart how his friend forgave him for the deception, even though he thought he didn't deserve it. 

"Good afternoon, Garth. Have you been doing well?" Kaldur asked as he pulled away from his friend. 

"Yes I have. What brings you to Atlantis at this time?" Garth asked back, walking with Kaldur to wherever they were heading. 

"This morning, our king has requested me for an important discussion about a certain matter. He did not give any details about it, but I do have some suspicions." 

"I see." Garth said. Having nothing else to say at the moment, the two men swam on in comfortable silence. They passed by a couple of civilians that gave Kaldur either a polite wave and a friendly smile or a wary glance from the side. Kaldur didn't really blame them for that; a part of Atlantis still didn't trust him for the deception and it would be a matter of time before everyone could trust him again. 

' _Yet I deserve the scorn nevertheless..._ ' 

Seeing Kaldur being watched by distrusting stares, Garth asked a question to take his friend's mind off. 

"Is La'gaan alright on the surface?" While Garth wasn't too fond of the young man, he was curious of how La'gaan had been doing since he moved out of Atlantis. He wondered if he was faring better up there than in their kingdom. 

Kaldur nodded despite looking slightly sympathetic at the mention of the fish man. After M'gann broke up with him, La'gaan left the Team but remained on land. He claimed that it had nothing to do with his breakup, Kaldur being a mole, or Wally's death; he just decided that he wasn't cut out for being a hero. But everyone knew that he was lying, and Kaldur sympathized with his reasons. 

"He has been doing better. He is still healing from his failed relationship with M'gann, but he is striving on." 

Garth sighed in a resigned tone of voice. "It seems that some of us Atlanteans have abysmal luck with love. I feel sympathy for him on that..." 

Kaldur looked on with sorrow in his eyes, picturing a certain redheaded girl he had loved and lost. ' _So do I, Garth..._ ' 

Before they knew it, the two friends were floating in front of their beloved ruler's castle. The dark-haired man saw it as his cue to leave, giving his friend a firm pat on the shoulder. 

"Well, I best be going. Good luck, Kaldur." Garth smiled before swimming away, leaving the young man alone. 

The guards saluted to him and opened the doors to let him in. As he swam in, he wasn't expecting his ex-mentor to be the one greeting him at the entrance. 

"Good afternoon, Kaldur'ahm. I am glad that you could make it here." 

"There was not any missions for the Team today, my king. What is it that you wish to speak to me about? Is it urgent?" Kaldur asked. 

"Not exactly. Please come with me and I will tell you." Arthur inquired, bringing Kaldur to his side as they swam mindlessly through the castle. It had been so long since Kaldur had visited inside these walls; two years just felt like ten. So much has changed since he had last visited. 

"How are the queen and the children?" Kaldur was aware that Mera was busier than before. On top of being the queen and an instructor at the Conservatory, she was trying her best to look after her growing children. 

"They are doing well, Kaldur'ahm. Mera is rather occupied with her duties, and I am preparing my children for their studies." Arthur said. 

Suddenly, he stopped in his place, prompting Kaldur to halt swimming as well in slight confusion. "My king?" 

This wasn't like Arthur to be impatient, but he really wanted to get to the point of the visit. To him, it was not only urgent, but would also important impact on Kaldur's life. 

"I will cut straight to the matter; I have something important to tell you, Kaldur'ahm."

"What is the matter, my king?"

Arthur could only give his former protege a tired smile as he said the next words.

"I will no longer be Aquaman."

Those were such important words that echoed in the atmosphere around them. Kaldur raised a brow at him, but didn't show any signs of surprise at the news; rather, he knew that this was going to happen at some point. He didn't really have to figure out why. And Arthur picked up on it. 

"I'm sure you know why I will be retiring from my position, don't you?"

Kaldur nodded. "It is to focus on your duties as the ruler of Atlantis." 

"That, and to be there for my family." Arthur added. "My children are growing up, and I cannot miss out their endeavors like this. As much as I want to continue being Aquaman, I will have to give up my position for my royal one due to the recent events. I have already discussed my decision to the other members of the League, and they were understanding about it." 

The blond man looked so exhausted, he looked as if he had aged more than he should've. It was unusual since Arthur had always handled the stress of his two positions very well. Perhaps even he has his own limits. 

"Which is why I want to ask you," 

Arthur stepped closer to the young man and put his hands on his shoulders, looking at him with a firm expression yet the way he spoke was soft. 

"Kaldur'ahm...will you accept the title as Aquaman?" 

Kaldur took a deep breath and his calm facade was starting to crack. His king, the man he had trained under for several years, the one he had deceived, was asking him to be the new Aquaman. This was a big offer, something that the young man used to dream of several years ago. 

But after what happened recently, could Kaldur really take it in those circumstances? 

As if he caught on his apprehension, Arthur tried to reassure him. He wanted to be clear to Kaldur that he had a choice in it. 

"This is a only decision, not an order or request. It's a daunting task, so I understand if you refuse." 

Kaldur, keeping himself as calm as possible, looked back at his king with a serious yet wary expression. He wanted to be certain if his king was really trusting him to succeed him. 

"Your Majesty...are you willing to bequeath me your title after what I've done the past few years?" 

Arthur chuckled softly with a reassuring look. As much as he was angry with his former apprentice the first time he had found out, Arthur was honestly happy that Kaldur never joined his father because he wanted to, but for the sake of a mission. 

"Of course I am. Even though you had betrayed our trust, I understood why you did it. I was just relieved that you never turned your back on us or Atlantis." 

Arthur paused for a moment before continuing. 

"Additionally, you're the only capable successor that I have and trust. If Garth had accepted my offer, he would have gotten the same chance. La'gaan, however, if I must be frank, does not have the same potential as you do." 

Kaldur averted his eyes at the mention of La'gaan, but he nodded in agreement with Arthur's assessment. He had also thought that with what happened these past several years, neither Garth or La'gaan would want to succeed Arthur. 

"You do not have to think of it as redeeming yourself, nor do you have to it because you are obliged to." 

Arthur drifted away a bit from Kaldur as the young man looked at him again. Both of them looked serious and calm, yet there was a hint of uncertainty hanging in the atmosphere around them. 

"So what is your answer, Kaldur'ahm?" 

Kaldur tilted his head in thought. It amazed and bewildered him how his mentor trusted him enough to pass on his title to him, even after the fiasco with his fake betrayal. Arthur told him not to think of it as redemption, but him becoming the new Aquaman would win over people's trust in him again. He wasn't a young boy anymore; this decision could change his life. 

He wanted to help people again. He wanted to save lives and protect his world like he used to. He wanted to show the Team, his friend's, his family, everyone he cared for, that he wanted to make up for what he did. 

"I would be honored to take up your mantle, my king." 


End file.
